


What You Want

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vomiting, college fic, fluff attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moniwa Kaname doesn't expect to find a familiar face in his first college class, and he doesn't expect to find the same face in his next class. He definitely doesn't expect that face to be Ushijima Wakatoshi. </p><p>But after he gets to know the scariest volleyball player in the prefecture a little better, Moniwa finds a new way to appreciate his newest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthastral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthastral/gifts).



> I'll admit, I couldn't pick a pairing on my own from your prompts, so I did a knockout round with a randomizer, and UshiMoni was the survivor. I hope you enjoy it, as it's the first time I've written this pairing. I don't even think I've read it before, lol.

The pencil thudded against the desk as Moniwa struggled to pay attention to the teacher’s long, droning explanation of English participles. It wasn’t that he was disinterested, exactly, but interest and aptitude didn’t always go hand in hand. His own academic career was proof of that.

But despite his roots at an industrial vocational high school, Moniwa Kaname was going to a good college to pursue a career in physiotherapy. What English had to do with that was unclear, but thirty-five other college first years were at his side suffering the same fate, so at least he wasn’t going down alone.

It was while he was taking stock of his fellow victims that Moniwa noticed _him_.

Back straight as he glued his eyes on the professor, Ushijima Wakatoshi scribbled unseeing notes almost as quickly as the teacher could talk.

Moniwa had heard Ushijima had chosen the college route rather than professional volleyball right out of high school, but that was the last he had heard of the prefecture’s premier athlete until he spotted him mouthing words in English after Taikutsuna-sensei across a packed classroom.

More interested that he had been all day, Moniwa split his attention between observing Ushijima and trying to ram as much useless data as he could manage into his skull before it all leaked out onto his desk.

Soon, the class ended with little practical information being imparted as Ushijima was among the first of their peers to hit the exit. Moniwa sat in his chair, staring out into the rapidly emptying classroom, wondering if English was going to be yet another thing that he couldn’t hold a candle to Ushijima in comparison.

It wasn’t hard to dredge up old feelings of inferiority as he scraped himself out of his seat and moved on to his next class. Moniwa had more than his fair share of that sensation, with a symphony of his own shortcomings and Ushijima’s pure, overwhelming prowess showing him exactly how different the two of them really were.

Where Ushijima was tall and coordinated, Moniwa was short and weak, with his contributions readily relegated to motivation rather than skill. None of this was more apparent than the moment he had been pulled aside by Datekou’s previous captain and given leadership of the team.

“No one else can do it,” Mamoru-san had said. “You’ll have to set them straight.”

Being blinded by the shine of appreciation dissolved soon enough once Moniwa realized that ‘set them straight’ was code for babysitting the budding first year ace until he was ready to be everything Mamoru-san thought he could be. No ‘you will do great things, Moniwa-kun’, and certainly no ‘you will be the ones to do it this year’ when the subject of Shiratorizawa had come up.

No, from the moment he accepted the captaincy, Moniwa had accepted certain defeat at the hands of the guy currently sitting two seats up from him in his Anatomy and Physiology lecture hall.

All through the lesson, Moniwa had little better luck concentrating on his work as his attention was constantly diverted to the towering presence in front of him, who took dictation of the professor’s lessons as he had done during English. His eyes were glued to the tousled little tuft of hair on the crown of Ushijima’s head, so out of proportion with the ironed and buttoned-down image he portrayed form the neck down.

The class was already filing out of the hall before Moniwa realized that it was already time for lunch and he hadn’t learned a damn thing that day. Sighing, he trickled out with the rest of his classmates and dug into his bag for the stash of protein bars hiding at the bottom.

Under the nearest tree that offered enough shade for his laptop to be visible, Moniwa parked there along with a hot green tea from a nearby vendor cart. He was just about to pull out his feeble note-taking efforts from his first two classes when he happened to look up.

Across the courtyard, Moniwa noticed Ushijima at the same coffee cart, staring at the vendor in confusion as he patted down his pockets.

Hissing in sympathy, Moniwa tucked away his laptop and his own meager repast before crossing back over to the cart. When he arrived, he noted the agitation on Ushijima’s face as his hands dove into his pockets. “My wallet . . . I must have misplaced it.”

“I got it,” Moniwa said as he fished in his own pants for a fistful of coins. “How much?”

“Four-hundred yen,” the vendor said, giving Moniwa a relieved smile. “You’re very kind, young man.”

Moniwa paid and bowed. “Thank you, sir, and sorry about the hold-up.” As he took the steaming cup and handed it to Ushijima, he added, “You should be more careful. I hope your train pass isn’t in your wallet.”

Ushijima took the cup with raised brows but answered with a shake of the head. “I live on campus.”

“Good,” Moniwa said as he looked longingly back at his tree, which had just been taken over by a large group of girls passing around a stack of manga. “It must be nice to have a place to get away.”

As if he had heard Moniwa’s thoughts, Ushijima looked back and forth between him and the bogarted tree before frowning. “I have inconvenienced you. I apologize.”

With a snort, Moniwa chuckled. “Think nothing of it, Ushijima-kun.”

Ushijima’s brows knit. “Do I know you?”

“Probably not.” Moniwa pulled his phone from his pocket, showing Ushijima the lock screen — a snapshot of his last day as captain of Datekou. He pointed out Futakuchi and Aone, who stood next to each other in stark contrast. “You probably remember these idiots, though.”

He watched as recognition lit in Ushijima’s eyes. “You were the captain.”

“I was.” Moniwa took a long, too-hot drag of his tea, wincing at this scalded tongue. “Not the kind of captain you were. I was more of a jackass whisperer.”

Ushijima quirked a brow. “Did you not start, then?”

“I did.” Moniwa spotted a bench nearby and herded them over to it. “I was the setter, but the real stars were the second years. I wasn’t strong at all.”

Almost expecting the notoriously blunt Ushijima to agree with that sentiment, Moniwa was startled when the taller boy shook his head. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Spitting out the mouthful of tea he’d just drunk, Moniwa gaped at Ushijima. “Really? You didn’t even know who I was a few minutes ago.”

Ushijima pulled out his own phone and, after poking through it, shared a similar snapshot with Moniwa of Ushijima shoulder to shoulder with Koganegawa Kanji, Moniwa’s replacement setter after he retired from Datekou’s volleyball club, and a handful of other younger players from around the prefecture, including the ichinen pair from Seijou and Karasuno’s chibi middle blocker.

“I learned a lot about strength in the past six months.” Ushijima huffed and tucked his phone away once again. “Power is not absolute, and weakness is far more mental than it is physical.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Moniwa admitted as he considered the words. “Are you saying me being short and weak didn’t make me inferior to the kids you have a picture of?”

“Only you can do that,” Ushijima said, clarifying exactly nothing on Moniwa’s side of the conversation.

Shaking his head, Moniwa huffed and stood. “Well, I did it, then. And just so you know, I played against a few of those guys and with one of them. You should be glad you’re not competing against them anymore. They’re a rare breed, and they’re going to change the face of volleyball in this prefecture.”

“I know,” Ushijima answered, voice suddenly grave. “Thank you for the assistance. I will leave you to your work . . .”

“Moniwa,” he supplied, holding out a hand. “Moniwa Kaname.”

“Thank you again.”

With that, Moniwa watched the back of Ushijima’s head once again as he receded into the foot traffic around the courtyard. With a harrumph, he went back to work as he juggled the glare of the screen with the sensation of his computer sliding out of his lap.

Giving up on getting any schoolwork done, Moniwa tucked away his gear and headed towards his next class, idly wondering if Ushijima had meant to turn his day upside-down, or if that was just a latent talent he had.

However, the rest of the day and the next passed without further disturbance and Moniwa was left wondering if Ushijima had forgotten about him already. But as he plopped down for yet another miserable day of English, Moniwa looked at the person sitting next to him and nearly toppled out of his chair when he saw that it was Ushijima.

A large hand placed five hundred-yen coins in front of Moniwa before its owner faced forward to train his eyes on the teacher once more. “Thank you,” he murmured as he began to scribble down notes once again.

Staring at the coins, Moniwa counted them several times before saying dumbly, “But that’s a hundred too many.”

“I know.” Ushijima leaned forward, his hand moving extra fast as the teacher rambled on about something called passive voice. “I had intended to order the large but forgot to mention that to the server. I intended to spend five hundred for a cup of coffee, so that is what I will spend.”

At this, Moniwa couldn’t help but guffaw, drawing a few titters from their classmates and a stern glare from the teacher. “You’re not what I thought you’d be like, Ushijima-kun.”

“I see.” Ushijima kept taking notes, unfazed by their surroundings until the clock struck ten and they took their leave.

Moniwa was startled when Ushijima fell in stride with him on their way to their next shared class. Gulping around the knot in his throat, he asked, “So, what are you majoring in?”

“Physiotherapy,” Ushijima replied, stopping mid-stride to look up through the canopy of leaves and at the clouded sky. “I may not be able to play volleyball for the rest of my life professionally, but I can still be around it.”

Not expecting such an existential answer, Moniwa hummed in acknowledgment. “I get that. I’m, um, actually going for the same thing.” At Ushijima’s raised brow, Moniwa explained, “When I was in my third year of middle school, there was this guy at my school who everyone thought would make the Olympics someday. He was a gymnast, and he could do things I can’t even imagine doing without ripping something.”

When Ushijima made no sign that he was bored or disinterested, Moniwa continued. “Well, he was at a meet in another prefecture, and while he was warming up on the pommel horse, one of the handles came loose, and he landed wrong and shredded his quadriceps in his right leg.” Moniwa shuddered at the thought of the injury. He hadn’t witnessed it, but he’d seen the YouTube video uploaded by another student filming it. “He couldn’t walk right for almost six months, and he will never be the athlete he was before his injury.”

Ushijima stopped walking again, his bag dangling in his languid fingers as he looked squarely at his shoes. “I remember my mother talking about that. Your classmate, he —”

“Tried to kill himself? Yeah.” Moniwa frowned at his own shoes and sighed. “If I could give just one person back their life with what I do, that’s all I ever want. Whether it’s recovering from a car accident or a sports injury, I want to give people a second chance to live again.”

Moniwa looked over at Ushijima, half expecting mockery for his sentimentality, only to find something eerily resembling a smile on the other’s face. “Your aims are more admirable than my own. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Same to you,” Moniwa responded with a wide smile. “You’re a pretty good guy, Ushijima-kun.”

“As are you, Kaname-kun.”

The sound of his given name on Ushijima’s lips started Moniwa, and he wondered if this was a backhand invitation to do the same. Not quite brave enough to try, Moniwa plowed forward and said, “Then we should get to class so we don’t fail in our goals on our third day of college.”

“Correct.”

And thus began a ritual. Moniwa and Ushijima would sit together in their shared classes, and making a straight shot to the courtyard for lunch, one guarding a good tree while the other picked up their drinks. Moniwa would pass on information about the current high school volleyball scene, and Ushijima would share his English notes and process the information in a way Moniwa could decipher.

It was on one such day when Moniwa asked out of the blue, “So, have you seen the new Star Trek movie yet?”

“No.” Ushijima sipped on his nonfat latte with a slight frown. “I don’t know what it’s about. I don’t see many movies.”

“Unforgivable.” Moniwa held up a hand and shook his head in mock dismay. “We have to fix this problem before it escalates.”

Ushijima considered Moniwa’s statement, kneading his lower lip with his teeth. “I don’t see the problem.”

Moniwa laughed and clapped Ushijima on the shoulder. “Hence the problem. What are you doing tonight?”

“Volleyball practice until six. Homework after.”

Pulling out his phone, Moniwa thumbed through his browser until he held it up in triumph to Ushijima, displaying a receipt for two movie tickets at a nearby cinema. “Do your homework later. We have a movie to see at seven.”

“Apparently.” Ushijima offered him a slight smile. “Shall we meet back here?”

“Sounds good.” Moniwa gave Ushijima a thumbs-up and a grin. “See you then.”

“See you then.”

As they parted ways for their final classes of the day — Moniwa’s, a kinesiology course and Ushijima’s being physics — Moniwa found himself buoyed as he moved forward. He never thought he would have anything to teach Ushijima Wakatoshi, but this opportunity to enrich his newest friend’s experience was gearing up to be a highlight of his week, his month, or even his year.

The afternoon as he waited for Ushijima’s practice to let out crawled by, with Moniwa sifting through his entire wardrobe several times over in search of something that seemed like he hadn’t just spent an hour searching for it. Finally, he turned up a well-worn pair of jeans and a novelty t-shirt given to him by Futakuchi upon graduation, featuring a clothing iron puffing out steam.

Finally, it was close enough to time to leave that Moniwa nearly ran out of his house to make it to the train station to head back to campus, feeling much better about waiting on site than at home. Outside the sports complex where volleyball practice was held every night, Moniwa paced until players started to file out of the locker room exits.

When Ushijima finally left the building, he spotted Moniwa right away and stopped mid-stride. “Kaname-kun, you are early.”

“And bored.” Without preamble, he took Ushijima’s duffel bag and slung it over his own shoulder. “Do you want to change first?”

Ushijima nodded, and they headed back to his dorm room, which Moniwa had spent enough time in to head there without direction. “So, have you seen any of the Star Trek movies? Not the old ones, but the new ones?”

“Only the first one,” Ushijima answered. “Satori said the second one was garbage and I shouldn’t watch it, so I didn’t.”

Having met Tendou Satori once since striking up friendship with Ushijima, it was enough for Moniwa to laugh. “I can see him saying that. But maybe he shouldn’t judge, considering some of the garbage manga he reads.”

“In the interest of peace, I’ll make sure he never knows you said that.”

“Right.” Moniwa didn’t know enough about Tendou to corroborate the need for such measures, but he knew Ushijima well enough to take his word for it. “Anyway, this movie is supposed to be different and a lot better. We’ll see soon enough.”

Just as Moniwa finished, they arrived at Ushijima’s door. “I’ll wait here.”

“Please, come in.” Ushijima opened the door and gestured inside. “My roommate is home for the week for a funeral, so there’s no one here.”

Startled by the invitation, Moniwa complied. “I just thought you would want to change in peace.”

Ushijima shrugged. “I change in front of other people every day, and  you used to do the same. I don’t see the problem.”

With that, Ushijima whipped his sweaty practice tee over his head in one fluid motion, exposing rippling muscles swathed in golden skin. Throat uncomfortably dry, Moniwa gulped and looked away. “Yeah, no problem,” he wheezed.

 _That’s new_ , he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to black out the image of Ushijima’s bare torso from the backs of his eyelids.

Moniwa wasn’t an idiot. He had known he wasn’t only attracted to girls for a while, having nursed a crush on his middle school’s judo captain long enough to figure out that guys were also his type. However, he and Ushijima were just moving on from the awkward preambles surrounding acquaintance evolving into kinship, and the last thing he expected was for his new friend to whip off his shirt and change that reality for Moniwa in one fell swoop.

“Shall we?” Ushijima said behind him, causing Moniwa to jump in surprise. “Are you all right?” came the calm inquiry, followed by a warm, broad hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Moniwa gulped and eked out, “Just thinking too loud.”

“Right.” But as he was wont to do, Ushijima shrugged off the comment and led the way, now clothed in simple but well cut jeans and a button-up plaid shirt. “It’s the cinema near downtown, correct?”

Moniwa nodded as Ushijima ate up the sidewalk with his long strides, forcing him into an almost-trot to keep up. “Slow down, will you? Not all of us are giants.”

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima slowed his pace down to what ended up a brisk stride for Moniwa. “I’ll get the popcorn and drinks, since you paid for the tickets.”

Humming, Moniwa said, “Sounds fair,” as he boarded the bus. However, as he started to head for the back, Ushijima’s hand wrapped around his arm and halted his quest for a rear seat. “If you don’t mind, I prefer the front.”

Not having known anyone under the age of fifty to make such a claim, Moniwa swallowed his confusion and acquiesced. They settled for the second seat behind the driver, with Ushijima taking the aisle seat.

“Thank you,” Ushijima said as he stared straight at the seat in front of him.

“Sure.” Moniwa had no idea what he was being thanked for, but if it was important enough for Ushijima to remark upon, then that was enough for him.

The trip only lasted fifteen minutes before they disembarked, with twenty minutes to spare before the opening previews even began to roll. They got into the concession line, with Ushijima procuring two giant drinks and twin vats of popcorn.

When they arrived at the designated screen room, however, the evening rush had already populated the better viewing spots, only leaving awkward corners and the frontmost rows with more than a single seat.

“Dude, I thought we were here early enough.”

Ushijima hummed before heading to the front row. “These are available. It’s fine.”

“If you say so.” Moniwa sat next to Ushijima and put his drink in the holder. “Geez, I haven’t sat in the front of a movie theater since I was a little kid.”

“Satori refused to sit up front,” Ushijima explained. “We went to see Winter Soldier, and he refused to allow me to sit near the front.” His lips pursed. “He said it was for my own good. I don’t get it.”

Moniwa harrumphed. “It’s a preference thing. You probably won’t even care, and it’s likely I won’t either.”

Offering a small smile, Ushijima nodded and said, “Then we’re in agreement.”

The matter settled, both of them silence their phones and sit back to wait for the film to start. Ushijima watched raptly as teasers for upcoming movies lit up the screen, and Moniwa took the time to watch his face as it transformed. Ushijima didn’t seem like a particularly joyful person, but it was easy to forget that as the usually gruff young man was taken over by a childish sense of wonder.

Gripping his soda hard enough to dent his cup, Moniwa trained his gaze back onto the screen, where the movie was about to start. As the film rolled, it was easy to get lost in the cacophony of it all, with the music controlling the ebb and tide of his breath during softer moments and his heartbeat during action sequences.

It wasn’t until a lull in the action that Moniwa looked over and noticed that Ushijima’s popcorn was largely untouched and his hands were gripping the arm rests hard enough to turn his knuckles paper-white.

“Are you okay?”

Ushijima closed his eyes and took a series of long, measured breaths before he answered, “Fine.”

Doubting that notion entirely but not willing to disrupt the entire room to expel it, Moniwa sat back and finished watching the movies, stealing glances over at Ushijima periodically and growing more and more concerned as his face became more ashen. By the time the movie finished, Moniwa had stopped paying attention almost entirely as he ushered Ushijima toward the exit as soon as the credits began to roll.

“What can I get for you?” Moniwa asked, slipping an arm under Ushijima’s shoulder and surprised that his friend actually took it. “Did you eat something bad? Is there a bug going around?”

Ushijima shook his head. “I think . . . I think I —” The rest of the statement was garbled as Ushijima lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach into his popcorn bucket.

Moniwa guided Ushijima to the nearby restroom, ignoring the other moviegoers gawking at them, and led him to a stall where Ushijima finished throwing up everything he’d eaten that day. Moniwa rubbed gentle circles on his back and offered a fistful of toilet paper when he was finished, which Ushijima used to mop up the rest of the mess on his face.

“Thank you.” Ushijima winced as he spoke, but he managed a tight-lipped smile for Moniwa before he doubled over and leaned against the wall. “Is there water?”

Nodding, Moniwa took his empty soda cup and filled it in the sink. Ushijima slowly drank it until color began to seep back into his complexion.

“What happened?” Moniwa asked, confused enough to not even try to figure out what had just occurred. “Are you okay?”

Ushijima took a deep breath and leaned against the stall wall. “I’ll be fine. It was just motion sickness.”

Moniwa scratched his head. “But we got off the bus hours ago.”

“Not the bus.” Ushijima stood on shaking legs before slumping back against the stall. “The screen was too close. It was like watching the passenger window of a car or bus.”

“Oh, no.” Moniwa’s stomach dropped, ashamed that he had noticed Ushijima’s discomfort and dismissed it so readily. “I can’t believe I let you do this to yourself.”

Ushijima’s mouth pulled into a taut line. “No.” He stood to his full height and crossed his arms. “You did nothing wrong, and I still enjoyed myself. None of that.”

Surprised by the vehemence, Moniwa reeled back until he hit the back of the stall door. “None of that,” he repeated. “Are you going to be good for the ride home?”

With a sigh, Ushijima scratched his head before asking, “Could we walk instead?”

“Yeah.” Moniwa held out a hand, unconcerned by the full hour it would take to make it back to the campus on foot. “That would be great.”

Taking Moniwa’s hand, Ushijima allows himself to be led out of the theater, fingers lightly tangled with Moniwa’s. It was well past sunset as they made their way through dead streets back to the campus, but when they were less than a kilometer from their destination, Ushijima stopped in the middle of the street and looked at Moniwa with an almost burning intensity.

“Kaname-kun, thank you for tonight.”

“I —” Wilting under the strength of Ushijima’s forceful gratitude, Moniwa shrank into himself as he replied, “Yeah.”

As soon as Ushijima’s overwhelming presence was there, it retreated, leaving confusion in its place. “Have I misread the situation?”

“Huh?”

Giving a weary huff, Ushijima said, “Reon always told me that I was bad with people, but I thought I understood you. What you wanted from me.”

“Friendship?” Moniwa balled up his fists in his hair and pulled. “What the hell is happening?”

“Forgive me.” Ushijima’s face dropped into a cool mask as he faced forward. “I was wrong.”

“About what?” Moniwa cried. “What is it that you think I want?”

Ushijima took two quick strides, curled his hands around Moniwa’s upper arms, and thrust their bodies together. “This.”

Breaths coming in shallow bursts, Moniwa’s brain finally sorted through Ushijima’s cryptic ramblings and pieced together a bigger picture. “Oh!” Cheeks red, Moniwa looked away but made no move to extricate himself. “And how do you feel about that?”

Ushijima raised a brow. “If I objected, your belt buckle wouldn’t be digging into my thigh.”

Cheeks blazing, Moniwa coughed a laugh. “No, probably not.” He craned his neck to seal the sizeable distance between them. “So, what if you didn’t misread?”

“Then I might ask if I could kiss you.” Ushijima’s bold words, however, were tempered by his flaming face.

“You could just kiss me.”

“That would be impolite.”

“Probably. Best not do that.”

“Best not.”

They fell silent for a long minute before Moniwa threw up his hands and grumbled, “Oh, for god’s sake.” Reaching up, he wound his arms around the back of Ushijima’s neck, tugged him downward, and pressed their mouths together.

When he let go, Moniwa hid his face behind his hands and moaned, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Ushijima did not answer, and after the curiosity overcame him, Moniwa peeked through his fingers to see just what reaction awaited him.

That was unexpected.

Fingers pressed against his own lips, Ushijima watched Moniwa carefully. His entire skin tingling, Moniwa couldn’t help but find the entire picture to be _cute._ Yes, cute. All 190 centimeters of the muscle, heart, and determination that made up Ushijima Wakatoshi was cute as hell. Moniwa didn’t stand a chance when those fingers slid down to strum that thin bottom lip, leaving a contented smile in its place.

“That was very nice, Kaname-kun.”

“Yes, it was, Wakatoshi-kun,” Moniwa agreed.

Holding out his hand as Moniwa had done before, Ushijima asked, “Shall we?”

Knowing his answer meant a lot more than the walk home, Moniwa took a moment to turn it over in his head, but even as he did, the answer was the only one he could have ever given. “I’d like that.”

Hand in hand, they walked back to Ushijima’s dorm room and into a new realm of their budding relationship. One that Moniwa hoped would survive the next movie he hoped to go see, he thought with a chuckle as Ushijima fished out his keys.

“What’s so funny?”

“I get it now. Why you don’t go to movies.”

Ushijima frowned. “I didn’t know that would happen.”

“But you probably figured out you weren’t feeling good after a while.” Fists on his hips, Moniwa glared. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you looked so happy.” Ushijima slid open the door and whisked by Moniwa, removing his shoes as if the conversation was no more serious than the weather. “I wanted to keep watching you.”

“I —” Moniwa stepped in behind, almost vaulting out of his shoes before pushing Ushijima against the wall and claiming a kiss. “Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not sweet.”

“Yes, sir.” Ushijima bobbed his head to snare another quick peck on the lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for a week.”

Blushing, Moniwa hid his face in Ushijima’s shirt and mumbled, “Well, the invitation’s open.”

“Excellent. I look forward to wearing out my welcome.”

Moniwa chuckled as he swatted Ushijima’s arm. “Try it, I dare you.”

“I will.”

Both of them brimming with newfound excitement, they curled into each other atop Ushijima’s bed as they pretended to do homework for all of ten minutes before their eyes began to droop closed. An arm draped around his middle, Moniwa drifted off in a blanket of this new, budding thing between them and the feeling that it’s the warmest he’s ever been.

And, really, what else could a guy want?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. It was fun to write and get to know these nerds better.
> 
> Also, in the interest of full disclosure, I can confirm that it is indeed possible to get motion sickness from sitting too close to a movie theater screen because it's happened to me more than once. I just wish I had a Moniwa to nurse me through it. ♥


End file.
